Love case
by gevincece
Summary: misi mencari shinichi sekaligus misi mencari cinta


Ini adalah my first fic, jadi mungkin akan banyak kesalahan.

"Ohaiyo, Conan-kun!"

"hoooaaaammm!"

"Ayo Sarapan!"

"mm..."

Pagi itu sangat ramai di kediaman Detektif Mouri. "Ha!? Apa yang terjadi?" tak lain dan tak bukan, ini merupakan lengkingan Conan. Semua yang ada langsung sweatdrop. " He? Kau tampak sangat terkejut Conan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kogoro dengan wajah herannya. "oe.. oe.. kenapa ramai sekali disini?" Tanya Conan dengan WTF face-nya. " aku, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, Sonoko, dan Makoto baru saja sampai disini karna dipanggil oleh dia." Ucap Hattori sambil menunjuk Kogoro. "Tapi karna Conan masih kecil, Conan tak perlu mengurusi hal ini." Ucap Heiji sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Tuan Kogoro apa yang membuat anda memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Kaito dengan sopannya. "Begini, kalian semua temannya Sinichi,kan?" "Yapp!" jawab 3 pasangan serentak. "Apa kalian tau dimana Sinichi?" semuanya termenung, mencoba mengingat ingat, kecuali Kaito dan Heiji yang langsung menatap Conan yang sedang duduk termenung . "Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap seorang gadis yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi teh kepada seisi ruangan. "..." tak ada yang menjawab , karna merasa dikacangin sang gadis hanya menaruh cangkir di atas meja dan duduk dalam diam yang tak dia mengerti.

"Kenapa semuanya diam, Conan?" bisik gadis yang bernama Ran itu, kepada orang yang duduk disebelahnya. "hm? Mereka sedang berpikir kemana Kak shinichi pergi" 'coba saja kalian tau kalau aku disini' Ucap Conan dalam hati. "Ya! Aku tahu!" ucap seorang cewek yang wajahnya agak mirip dengan Ran. Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut, apalagi Conan, Heiji, dan Kaito. "Shinichi pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ran, makanya dia pergi. Dan saat sesuatu itu sudah tak ada atau terbongkar baru dia kembali!". 'kok, cewek itu bisa tau,ya?' batin Conan dan Heiji terkejut tapi tak diperlihatkannya, sedangkan Kaito yang sudah lama mengenal cewek itu biasa aja, karena memang dari dulu cewek itu suka asal tebak. "Heii... darimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Aoko? Asal ngomong aja!" ucap Kaito dengan nada mengejek. "Tapi bisa saja perkiraan Aoko benar. Sedangakan Kaito tak menjawab apapun!" ucap Aoko lalu mengejek Kaito."Sudah.. sudah.. kalian ini?!" ucap Kogoro. "mmm... jadi sebenarnya apa tujuan anda memanggil kami kesini?" ucap Makoto sambil membersihkan kacamatanya. "hhh.. aku ingin kalian mencari Sinichi!" 'Untuk apa dia mencariku?' tanya batin Conan. "Mungkin yang lain bisa tapi aku ngapain?!" ucap Kazuha, Aoko, Sonoko serentak. Sedangkan Makoto hanya menanyakannya dalam hati. "hehehe?! Kebetulan sekarang lagi liburan jadi kurasa kalian akan senang jika ikut, lalu Makoto juga diajak untuk melindungi kalian!"

"Ayah... bolehkah aku ikut!" tanya Ran dengan nada memelas dan kepala tertunduk. "Tidak, Ran! Aku tak mau mengurus bocah ini sendirian!" ucap Kogoro sambil menatap kearah Conan. "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" Conan mengusulkan. "Tak usah, Conan, kamu masih anak anak, aku lebih baik menunggu disini saja bersamamu!" Ran merelakan. "Tapi, apa tak sebaiknya Conan dan 1 temannya ikut, kan mereka juga banyak membantu jika ada kasus." Kaito mengusulkan sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya layaknya anak anak. "mm... baiklah, Conan boleh ikut. Tapi, temannya yang mana?" balas Kogoro setelah berpikir cukup panjang. "Yang namanya Haibara?" ucap Ran dengan nada bertanya. "Ya! Kau tampak cukup mengenal Haibara, Ran." Ucap Kaito kepada Ran. "Tentu saja! Haibara,kan, gebetannya Conan." Setelah mendengar kata itu, entah kenapa Conan jadi blushing, padahal dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk Ran semata. "Wah! Pipi Conan merah jadi imut, deh!" ucap Kazuha sambil mencubit pipi Conan diikuti pandangan iri dari Heiji. "imut apaan, imut juga Makoto!" sambil melihat Makoto yang juga sedang blushing mendengar kata kata yang dikeluarkan Sonoko. "memangnya mau cari dimana?!" tanya Makoto setelah wajahnya kembali normal. "Aa... itu mudah! Selama ada detektif dari Osaka, jalan keluarnya pasti ketemu!" "sombong banget! Coba kamu ketemu teman aku pasti kamu kalah!" sembur Kaito, "Alah! Cuma bisa ngandelin teman, kamu bisanya cuman sulap doang!" "Uapaa! Cuman kamu bilang, tapi yah lebih baik aku mengalah kalau ngomong ama kamu!" "STOPPP!" teriak Conan buat keadaan hening seketika. " Temanmu yang mana yang dapat mengalahkan Heiji?" tanya Conan dengan nada bertanya yang biasa ia gunakan. "Detektif Saguru Hakuba dan Akako" " bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya?" Conan tampak sedang mengintrogasi Kaito. "karena..." semua yang ada tegang dan dipikiran mereka penuh tanda tanya. "Karena... dia mengetahui identitas Kaito Kid yang sebenarnya." 'Hebat! Aku saja belum tau identitasnya' batin Conan, 'betulkah mereka mengetahuinya?' batin Aoko ikut bertanya. "Paman! Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak mereka berdua?" tanya Kazuha. "ngapain?!" "mereka akan membantu!" "ah! Aku pusing! Terserah kalian saja! Aku mau makan dulu!" "MAKAN! WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG!"

_Setelah selesai makan siang_

"Wah, masakan Ran dan Aoko enak sekali, kapan kapan ajari aku, dong!" kata Kazuha setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. "Oh ya! Kalian udah di izinin orang tua kalian belum?" setelah mendengar kata kata Ran, beberapa diantara mereka banyak yang menghubungi orang tua mereka, "Kaito! Conan! Telpon dong temanmu yang mau diajak!" pinta Heiji yang bukannya nelpon, tapi malah main game pake HP-nya. "baik!" seru Kaito dan Conan serempak, sedangkan Heiji masih tetap memainkan permainannya. "Sudah dibolehkan!" ucap Kazuha, Aoko, dan Sonoko serempak. "Mereka ikut!" kata Conan dan Kaito dengan malasnya. "Mereka akan tiba setengah jam lagi!" ucap Kaito lalu meneguk segelas sirup Jeruk. "Lama sekali!" tanya Makoto sambil mengenakan kacamata yang tadi ia lepas. "hmm... Aku tidur siang dulu,ya!" ucap Kogoro malas. Mendengar kata kata Kogoro, yang lain malah ikut tidur di sofa, kecuali: Makoto, dia sedang mecari angin di luar dan Heiji yang sedang main game. "woy!" heiji menepuk nepuk pundak Kaito dan Conan untuk membangunkannya. "ada apa?" tanya Kaito yang sudah sadar. " kenapa?" Tanya Conan diikuti dengan menguap. "Gimana nih!" tanya Heiji kepada mereka berdua. "Gimana apanya" mereka ber2 serentak. 'tok..tok..tok' " buka'in pintunya dong, Conan!" ucap Kaito dan Heiji. " iya...iya..." jawab Conan dengan malasnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. 'kreekk...(suara pintu)'. "Lama sekali, kau membukakan kami pintu." Ucap seorang anak yang pendeknya sama dengan Conan diikuti oleh sepasang manusia. "Ada masalah apa kau memanggil kami disini" kata seseorang yang diketahui bernama Hakuba. "huh?! Kalian ayo, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang kasus ini" mendengar panggilan Heiji, Conan, Kaito, Hakuba, Akako, dan Haibarapun mendekat ke arah Heiji. Dan mereka pun berbisik bisik dalam kurun waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. 'Tok!tok!' Haibara yang paling dekat dengan pintu langsung membukanya. "Apa yang lain masih tidur?" tanya Makoto yang tampak berkeringat. "masih." Jawab Haibara judes. "Kalau begitu, bangunkan saja dulu mereka." Setelah semuanya bangun mereka berkumpul di meja makan.

"Apa persiapan kalian sudah siap?" tanya Haibara sebagai pemimpin.

"Sudah!" jawab yang lain,

"bagaimana dengan uang?"

"sudah!"

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian?"

"Sudah!"

"Gadget!"

"sudah!"

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Kemana?"

"Keaparteman milik keluarga Suzuki!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun berangkat menuju penginapan terdekat karna mereka semua tak mungkin bisa ditampung di kediaman detektif Kogoro. Karena apartemen Suzuki tersebut tak terlalu jauh dari rumah, mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Sebagai Heiji, si penunjuk jalan. "Tadaaa...! akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Heiji. "Agar tidak menghabiskan banyak biaya, malam ini kita tidur 1 kamar berdua. Bagaimana?" tanya Hakuba yang merangkap sebagai bendahara. "Bagaimana dengan malam berikutnya?" tanya Sonoko, "kalian akan menginap dirumahku. Sekarang aku akan membagikan rekan sekamar."

"Makoto dan Heiji"

"Conan, Kaito, dan Aku"

"Haibara, Akako, dan Aoko"

"Sonoko, Ran dan Kazuha"

"Setuju?"

"baik!"

Setelah itu Hakuba-pun berjalan kearah mereka satu per satu untuk menagih uang patungan. Penginapan disana tidak terlalu mahal, hanya 150.000 RP, untuk semalam, sehingga Makoto dan Heiji masing masing membayar 75.000, sedangkan sisanya membayar 50.000. "Apakah sampai sini ada pertanyaan?" tanya Akako yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris tim tersebut. "Apa nama tim kita?" tanya Kaito sambil nyengir. "Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Akako pada anggota anggota yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau grup ini kita namakan grup PT?" ucap Aoko yang tampaknya selalu bersemangat.

"Huh?! Pasti asal jawab lagi."

"Diamlah, ini merupaka singkatan..., Bakaito!"

"perasaan kaya' udah pernah dengar waktu belajar IPS, deh." Ucap Kaito sambil mengajak

" sudah sudah, kalian ini!" Haibara melerai. "memangnya singkatan dari apa?"

" Potential Teenager, Powerful Teenager, yang mana mau kalian pilih?" Tanya Aoko seperti SPG yang sedang promosi.

" Karena aku sekretarisnya, nama kelompok kita Potential Teenager. Daripada harus susah susah nyari nama"

" Tapi sbagai ketua apa kalian mengira bahwa aku sudah remaja?" mendengar kata kata Haibara yang ber akting menjadi anak anak, mereka semua langsung kekamar masing masing.

Di kamar MH (Makoto Hakuba)

"ah, bosan! Aku lagi ga pengen tidur?"

"ooo... jadi kamu mau ngapain?"

"Ntah, kamu ngantuk?"

"tidak"

"Main catur, yok!"

"tidak ah, pasti Hakuba yang menang"

"ga usah kaya' gitu juga kali, tapi coba main dulu, kan seru!"

" baiklah, aku akan mencobanya!"

Di kamar CHH (Conan Heiji Kaito)

"Hei! Gimana nih!"

"oe..oe.. gimana apanya, aku ngantuk nih!"

*Heiji menyiram Conan dengan segelas air*

" Bagaimana? Masih ngantuk?"

"Kau ini?!"

"Kalian berdua tenanglah sedikit, aku mau tidur!"

"Kamu yang mau tidur, kok, ngurusin kami!"

"Heiji! Ya.. ributlah!"

Di kamar AHA (Akako, Haibara, Aoko)

"Aoko, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Oh, tak ada!"

"Memikirkan Kaito?"

"mm... tidak. Tidak." Aoko blushing

"iya tuh, Aoko suka Kaito, kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali!" masih blushing

"Kalau begitu, apa kau merelakan Kaito untukku?"

"Heh?! Kau tak seharusnya membicarakan ini, disini ada anak-anak" sambil menunjuk Haibara

"hmm..." padahal dalam hati Haibara 'Siapa yang kau sebut anak anak, hah?'

"Haibara ada suka seseorang?" tanya Akako

"tidak!" blushing juga

Di kamar SRK (Sonoko, Ran, Kazuha)

"Ran, ingat janjimu ya, mau ajarin aku masak!"

"hah?! Ikut! Aku sangatt ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Makoto,ku!"

"Iya.. iya.. karena itu kalian harus bangun pagi, jadi harus cepat tidur!"

"malam..."

"Good night"

"selamat tidur"

"..." hening udah pada tidur.

_Besok Paginya_

"Ohaiyo!"

"Makoto, kau terlihat mengantuk?"

"Pagi! Eh, Conan kau terlihat kekurangan tidur!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya penghuni kamar SRK serentak.

"Hoam... ini semua karena dia!" kata Conan sambil menunju Heiji

"Kami main catur, kemarin!" kata Hakuba, menopang dagu.

" Ngantuk banget, aku sebagai ketua jadi gak fit, karena mereka berdua" Haibara menunjuk Aoko dan Akako bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian sudah mandi?" tanya Sonoko sambil menaruh piring dimeja.

"nanti aja dirumah Hakuba" jawab yang lain serentak. Dalam pikiran Hakuba ' kalian kira, rumahku itu pemandian umum, apa?"

"Makan aja dulu!" kata Kaito langsung menyerbu makanannya setelah Sonoko menaruh piring dihadapannya.

" Aku sebagai ketua bilang masakan kalian, enak banget!" kata Haibara setelah selesai mengunyah. Dan entah kenapa setelah memakan masakan itu, mereka semua pada berkeringat, kenyang air, dan pastinya tidak ngantuk lagi, meskipun sudah kenyang air, mereka tetap memakan masakan itu dengan semangat yang memnbara, cocok untuk mencerminkan smangat masa muda.

" Apa sih, yang kalian masak?"

"memangnya kenapa, kau tidak suka Conan?"

"eee... suka kok, cuman rasanya itu membangkitkan semangat remajaku!" semuanya menatap Conan dengan tatapan 'Ingat, kau belum remaja!"

"eh?! Bukan semangat remaja, maksudku semangat anak anakku!"

"Baikklah, kami memasak ..." SRK serentaak

"Sup cabe dan Tomat." Dan yang lainpun berpikir 'Wah, mereka pandai banget masak, tomat dan cabe pun jadi enak'

"Apa kalian menyukainya?" tanya Kazuha penuh harap

Semuanya hanya mengangguk, tanpa menjawab.

"aku sebagai ketua mengucapkan terima kasih, atas penangkal rasa kantuknya"

"Baik, ayo kita berangkat kerumah Hakuba, untuk mandi!" Heiji tak sabaran untuk mandi.

"memangnya rumah Hakuba ada berapa kamar mandi, sih?" Sonoko penasaran

"tak banyak, kok, kira kira cuman 15 lalu kamarnya ada 17" Mendengar kata kata tidak banyak, membuat mereka berpikir 'tidak banyak, palamu peang, banyak tuh, namanya'

" Woy, ayok kerumah Hakuba, mau mandi,gak?" Heiji masih dengan semangat mandi

"iya iya, usahlah ribut." Jawab hakuba dengan santai

"Jalan kaki lagi? Aku sebagai sekretaris gak sudi!"

"iya lah, kita juga ga bakal mau, rumahnya sejauh itu" heiji mulai lapar

"Jadi kita mau naik angkot, busway, atau naga Indosiar"

"Naga Indosiar!" semua serentak kecuali Hakuba

"Baiklah kita akan naik naga atau bisa disebut odong odong"

"aku sebagai Ketua tak sudi, naik busway aja"

"Setuju!" jawab semuanya kecuali sang ketua

_Shounen yo! Kittekure! Ningen nante taishita mon janaisa! _Inilah lagu yang terdengar di busway tersebut, dalam hati, mereka bertanya lagu apa ini, membangkitkan semangat muda saja. 2 lagu sudah berlalu dan' "Hakuba berapa lama lagi,sih?!" Sonokopun bertanya, "mmm... kira kira setengah jam lagi sampai." _Zawameku jidai wo ore no supiido de buttobashiteku, yeah... _"Hei bangun sonoko, udah sampai nih!" Ran menepuk pundak kawannya. "wah! Bus tadi memang membangkitkan semangat masa muda ku saja!" Kaito bersemangat. "semangat masa muda apanya?" tanya Sonoko yang bingung karena tertidurr di busway. "Lagu- lagunya mebuatku bersemangat saja!" Heiji yang baru keluar dari bus, terlihat menikmati lagunya. Dan.. inilah waktunya mandi. Setelah itu mereka akan melanjutkan misi mencari Shinichi.

_Bersambung_

Ada yang tau gak lagu apa yang mereka dengarkan dalam busway, yang _Shounen yo! Kittekure! Ningen nante taishita janaisa _dan _Zawameku jidai wo ore no supiido de buttobashiteku, yeah...?_


End file.
